cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
House Atreides
http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=112704&view=findpost&p=3021826 |statsdate = January 26, 2012 |totalnations = 5 |totalstrength = 339,407 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 67,881 |totalnukes = 51 |score = 1.24 |forumurl = http://houseatreides.forums-free.com/ }} Introduction The House is a alliance, lead by the Duke and assisted by his appointed Advisors. Those who serve the House with distinction will be rewarded with recognition and position within the alliance. All Loyalty within the House belongs to the Duke, however without the House the Duke is nothing. Every voice will be heard and considered from the most trusted advisor to the newest recruit. Our primary goals are to encourage Citizenship within the Known Universe of CN and to encourage wisdom in all acts of war and peace. We invite those who wish for a disciplined yet fair approach to governance and membership, also those who wish to pursue the expansion of their interaction with the world and people around them as well as the expansion of their individual Nations. If you would like to join the House, please visit the 'Introductions' section within our forums at http://houseatreides.forums-free.com/. We may also be followed via Twitter. Few additional tidbits of info about House Atreides *'We're not a strict RP alliance.' While the spice does get into everything...even the food...We won't require you to be 'in-character' all the time. It's just there for flavour and atmosphere and to expand your enjoyment of the game. It is also there as a sort of guide to how our Leadership will conduct affairs. *'Mature membership.' Our emphasis is on personal responsibility and wisdom in all acts of peace and war. Our education regimen was constructed to reflect this. We will not bribe new members into joining our alliance with anything other than a unique Alliance environment. *'Cautious Foreign Affairs.' We'll be holding off on any treaties aside from our protectorate until we hit 50 members. At that point, we'd choose our allies carefully and only sign Optional treaties. We want allies who will follow us to battle because it's the Right Thing To Do, not simply out of obligation. *'REAL Leadership.' At House Atreides, we not only have in-game experience in leadership, but real-world knowledge to back up and augment the House. *'Plans within Plans.' We've also got long-term ambitions for the House and the patience to see it through... Not just packing it in and merging after a month. About DUNE The REAL story is in a series of books that started in 1965. DUNE, DUNE Messiah, Children of DUNE, Heretics of DUNE and Chapterhouse DUNE. However, there have been three enjoyable DUNE movies published to date: *DUNE (1984) - (Trailer) *Frank Herbert's DUNE (2000) - (Trailer) *Children of DUNE (2003) - (Trailer) The first two tell approximately the same story, though Dino DeLaurentiis took considerable more artistic license with his 1984 version than is found in the 2000 Sci-Fi Miniseries. Children of DUNE is actually two of the books rolled into one: DUNE Messiah and Children of DUNE. There is a new DUNE movie in production for a 2010 release as well. All three are worth seeing. It's a fantastic world, and though it's set in the far future (About 14,000 years from now) it's not laden with superfluous technology as one would expect from most Sci-Fi. In the World of DUNE, the development of the Body, Mind and Soul are the primary achievements. International relations See also Category:Current white team alliances